


Faith, Trust, and Magic

by CelesteJEvans



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Episode: s02e03 The Nightmare Begins, Gen, Learning Magic, Magic Reveal, Merlin AU, Merlin Memory Month, Merlin/Morgana Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 09:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13972374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteJEvans/pseuds/CelesteJEvans
Summary: Merlin tells Morgana that he believes her when she says she has magic.





	Faith, Trust, and Magic

**Author's Note:**

> My response to Day 3, Path 3: Gold and Green for Merlin Memory Month. I wish that Merlin had comforted Morgana just once when he realized she had magic. In my opinion, this episode was the turning point for Morgana. If she'd had just one person in Camelot, I think everything would have been different.
> 
> I'm leaving this open because I see potential for more stories of Merlin training Morgana in secret but I also think this can stand on its own so I would like your opinion.
> 
> Find me on tumblr at madamewriterofwrongs.

_“It was magic.”_

_“The witch is dangerous.”_

_“I’m scared, Merlin.”_

_“She is the dark to your light.”_

_“You can’t tell her.”_

_“You can trust me, Morgana.”_

_“…it’s tearing her apart.”_

_“I’m your friend, you know I wouldn’t make this up.”_

_“She must never know the true extent of her powers.”_

_“I just need to hear someone say it.”_

“Merlin?” The young warlock looked up to face Morgana as she opened the door. Her voice was small but the tremor in her hands was so slight, he almost missed it. She was scared. Her green eyes searched his face for an answer – begged for comfort. He knew he couldn’t. He shouldn’t say anything to her. When Gaius and the Great Dragon agreed on something, it was generally a bad idea.

But he’d walked all the way to her chambers; and she was looking at him like she _knew_ he could help. So he spoke.

“May I come in, m’lady?”

She kept looking for a moment longer before nodding and letting him through. Morgana closed the door behind him, keeping her whole hand on the frame for emotional support as she gathered a calm smile.

“About last night”

“That’s why I’m here.” Merlin halted her fake apology. “I do think you have magic.”

The King’s ward immediately looked around for anyone who may overhear them, despite her empty chambers. Gwen had gone home already; they were completely alone. “Why would you say that?”

“Because I don’t think it’s something to be feared.” Merlin took a deep breath, holding on to the last of his courage. “Magic depends on the person who’s wielding it.”

“And you think… I’m good?”

Merlin swallowed, choosing his words. “I think you have good intentions.”

Morgana rolled her eyes, turning to pour herself a drink of water. “Camelot has no place for magic.” She muttered.

“Yet.” She stopped with the cup on her lips.

She turned to him with an incredulous, wispy tone. “Arthur?!”

“He is… destined for great things.”

“He’s a boy.” She scoffed, soothing the cup in her hands. “All he does is listen to his father.”

“I have faith.”

The witch shook her head as she took a drink. The tremor in her hand was still there. “I don’t even know how to control it, Merlin.” Her confession was so quiet.

The warlock smacked his lips, unsure what to say; how to tell her that she wasn’t alone without revealing his own secret. He couldn’t tell her the truth. Not yet. “You are right. Magic currently has no place in Camelot.”

“I can’t just ignore this.” She slammed her cup on the table and Merlin stepped forward to comfort her but stopped short of touching her.

“And I would never ask you to.” She visibly relaxed and he quietly confessed. “I wish I could help but I don’t know anything about your powers.”

“I don’t know anyone who does.”

But he did. “You know, Gaius knows much about the Old Religion.” A plan was forming. “Perhaps we _could_ help you in some small way. Teach you where your magic comes from.” Of course, he could gently guide her to the truth in time. “And you I could learn through trial and error.”

She stepped away, uncertainty filling her shoulders. “The practice of magic is outlawed.”

He stepped into her space again, voice gentle but firm. “Do you think it should be outlawed?”

Morgana was silent for a long moment, her mind swirling with the life she could lead. Cold, and alone. Standing beside Arthur, ushering in magic. Living in fear forever, or just for a time. She looked Merlin in the eyes, determined but weary. “I don’t want to be afraid anymore.” She decided.

Merlin could have collapsed in relief but he leaned forward with a gentle, almost playful tone. “Then we will have to be very careful.”

Morgana stared, wrapping her hands around his forearms, hope radiating through her skin. “You’ll help me?”

His smile broke through. “You can trust me.”

She returned his smile, softer and sweeter – tired – but still happy. “I do.”

He clapped his hands, to release his joyful energy, making his way towards the door. Practically skipping (though he’d never admit it). “Tomorrow night, I’ll come to your chambers and we can begin working.” He turned when Morgana laughed out loud.

“People will begin to talk.”

Merlin stopped and turned to face the King’s ward with dancing eyes and a sober expression. “The people need never know until the time is right.”

A moment of vulnerability passed through her soul but she held her ground. “Will that time come?”

“I have faith.” Again, the warlock turned to exit but she stopped him with a word.

“Merlin.” He turned to face her small, grateful smile. “Thank you. For not thinking I’m crazy.”

Merlin nodded, his skin buzzing with excitement. Tomorrow, a brand-new day would begin.

“Good night, m’lady.”


End file.
